1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, method thereof, program thereof, and recording medium which records the program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a recording/reproducing device which can acquire EPG (Electric Program Guide) data distributed on broadcasting waves and can set recording reservations, based on the EPG data (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-112142, left column of page 4 to left column of page 13).
In the device disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, EPG text data is created on the basis of SI (Service Information) distributed in the form of a TS (Transport Stream). Based on the EPG text data, a program table is displayed. Further, in program cells partitioned by frames of the program table, titles and summaries of programs to be broadcasted in predetermined time ranges are displayed. Afterwards, a user moves a cursor, which is displayed movably over the program table, to a program cell corresponding to a desired program. Then, a recording reservation is set by pressing an enter key.
However, the recording/reproducing device disclosed in the above publication can set only recording reservations in units of programs. Therefore, there can be a problem that, for example, when a user wants to watch only scenes in which a particular singer appears, operations for seeking those desired scenes from recorded programs may be complicated.